Family Matters
by Magnus-Bane-1994
Summary: i suck at summaries XD well Magnus wants Alec to stay at his house for their half year anniversary but Alec has another idea...


"Why can't you turn that damn thing off when you're at my house?" I complained as Alec's chirping phone woke me from a deep sleep. "I mean, you're here for me, not them. It's not fair that I have to deal with your work." I whined as I felt Alec get off the bed. He walked around to my side and leaned over to kiss me on the forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it Magnus. Go back to sleep, no doubt you'll still be asleep when I get here again." I smiled and as he walked away, I sat up and snaked my arm around his waist. Pulling him on top of me I flicked the light off again. A small moan escaped his lips as I turned him over and straddled his waist. "Magnus I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere today Nephilim. Today's our half year anniversary and I'm not letting you leave this house." I said surely. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. A grin decorated my face and I leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. "You're stuck here." I murmured against his lips.

"Who said I was stuck? I quite like it here to be honest. In fact, screw not leaving the house; I don't think I'm leaving this room." He whispered. Chills went up my spine at the note of seductiveness in his voice.

"Are you trying to seduce an 800 year old warlock of my magical capacity?" I asked with fake shock. A slow smile spread across his face as he answered. "And what if I am?" a slew of witty remarks filled my mind, but my mouth was occupied before they could reach my lips. "Alec, darling, didn't you have somewhere to go?" I whispered. His reply shocked me. "Screw them, not that I would."

"Alexander!" I broke our kiss, reluctantly. "You've always told me that your family comes first." He sighed and shifted me so that he could look me in the eye. Slowly he reached for my hands, I reached for his. "Magnus, you might as well be my family. I had this all planned out in my mind but you wouldn't let me leave to get it ready." He laughed to himself. "When my phone went off it was my alarm, not a call." I stared at him, just a bit puzzled, "Alec, what are you saying?"

"I guess what I'm saying is," at this point he had dropped one of my hands and fished around in his bag next to the bed, "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?" when I looked at the hand he held out my jaw dropped. Nestled in a tiny velvet box was the most stunning ring I had ever seen in my entire life. As simple as it was, it was completely goregous. It appeared to be a solid silver band with a single sapphire surrounded by rubies. My eyes filled with tears and I nodded. "Yes. Alec, of course." He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you really crying?" he asked, and held me at arm's length. "By the angel you are. Magnus I didn't think I would shock you this much." He said.

With a single slim hand I waved away his apology. "I just…oh Alec!" I cried as I threw myself into his arms sobbing. "You beat me to it. I had your ring and everything. I was going to ask you today but…well, you got me first." This seemed to amuse him. "Well we could both have a ring if you really want me to have it so bad that you're willing to stain your designer satin sheets with eyeliner filled tears." His statement made me stop and think. "Well screw the sheets; we can always get new ones. We could ask Jace and Clary for pink ones as a wedding gift."

"Speaking of which, we need to tell them. All of them, even my parents." He said. I'm sure I paled, rather unattractively might I add. "But they hate me. To them I'm nothing but another downworlder to deal with." Alec rolled his eyes at me and pulled me off the bed and over to the dresser. "Get yourself dolled up Magnus. Wear the brightest colors you have and the best makeup and all that jazz. From now on they have to see you for you, not the toned down Magnus that they're used to. Because from now on they have to get used to calling you their son in law." He said with a smile as he kissed me cheek and walked out of my…our room to give me time to get ready.

"Magnus what have you done?" I asked my reflection. Then I noticed the ring still sitting on the bed where Alec had left it. "You've married into a family that doesn't want you." I continued to myself as I walked over to pick up the ring. "But the important thing is that Alec wants you, the rest of them can scorn your name all they want, but they have to play nice as long as I'm Alec's." I had to take off my onyx ring to be able to put on my new engagement ring. Looking at it gave me a new drive and confidence. Picking up my glittery eyeliner, I started expertly applying it as I chose my brightest outfit.


End file.
